earlygreekmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Corina Stewart Greek Mythology Project 2
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Andromeda Page 309 of Early Greek Myth ''by Timothy Gantz '''Museum: '''Martin Von Wagner Museum of University of Würzburg '''Location: '''Würzburg, Germany '''Accession Number: '''Würzburg 855 '''Picture:' http://www.iconiclimc.ch/visitors/imageview.php?source=138&image_id=16283&tree_id=60311 Death of Polydyktes Page 310 of Early Greek Myth ''by Timothy Gantz '''Museum: '''Museo Civico Archeologico di Bologna '''Location: '''Bologna, Italy '''Accession Number: '''Bologna 325 '''Picture:' http://www.beazley.ox.ac.uk/record/455EA2CF-9947-4639-A804-46C43B82BEBB Assessment: This item is a small red-figure bell krater vase that depicts Perseus with the head of Medusa and Polydektes upon the return of Perseus. The vase is made of Athenian fabric. The exact date of the vase is unknown; the Beazley Archive dates the vase between 475 BC to 425 BC while Gantz dates the vase from 440 BC. According to Gantz, the scene represented on this vase is Perseus returning from his journey and presenting the head of Medusa to King Polydektes as he sits on his throne. Athena stands by watching the scene. This particular vase shows how Perseus shows the head of the Gorgon to Polydektes upon his return to Seriphos. Perseus skillfully holds the head of Medusa outside of his line of sight so that he is not effected. Polydektes is shown looking at Medusa's head and turning into stone. Athena stands behind Persues watching the scene. She is identified by her helmet and her staff. According to Pherekydes, Perseus went on to give the head of Medusa to Athena, who added it to her aigis. I think this representation matches some of the literary sources, such as the writing of Pindar and Pherekydes, but it does not match other accounts Perseus, such as the plays by Euripides and Aischylos. Both Pindar and Pherekydes tell the story of Perseus' revenge against Polydektes and the inhabitants of Seriphos for the mistreatment of his mother, Danae. This verson of the story is well represented on this vase because it shows Perseus take his revenge on the king and he is beginning to turn into stone. However, there are many different variations of this story. Euripides and Aischylos do not give such details of Perseus' revenge but using the head to rescue his mother. I really like this piece. It gives a very clear depiction of the story as it appears in various literary sources. It is very clear who the figures are by how they are represented. The goddess Athena is easily identifiable by her youth and her armor. There are many indicators of Perseus, including his helmet and shoes, which were given to him by the gods. The most identifiable charactaristic of Perseus is the fact that he is holding the head of Medusa. King Polydektes is shown turning into stone as he looks at the head. I think this aspect of the image is particularly interesting as it is not depicted very often on vases. Gantz, Timothy. Early Greek myth. Baltimore [u.a.: Johns Hopkins Univ. Press, 1996. Print. Bellerophontes Page 316 of Early Greek Myth ''by Timothy Gantz '''Museum: '''Museo Archeologico Nazionale di Napoli '''Location: '''Naples, Italy '''Accession Number: '''Naples H2418 '''Picture:' http://www.iconiclimc.ch/visitors/imageview.php?source=138&image_id=15098&tree_id=40300